Ella es mí joven arrogante, infantil y caprichosa
by Osany
Summary: Ella le seduce, jueguetea con el, y no es por que no le quiera, solo que es su forma de querer. El, la mano derecha de un mafioso que se atreve a meterse con lo "pequeña" de la casa; una relación riesgosa, adictiva de amor posesivo y obsesivo. Zoro x Perona... 18, se recomienda discreción.
**Ella es mí joven arrogante, infantil y caprichosa.**

 **Zoro x Perona.**

 **Prologo - Capitulo I**

Se acerco, apoyo su cuerpo contra el de ella, sus labios se aproximaron a su mejilla, tanto, que roso su piel levemente. A ella, la piel se le erizo, suspiro suavemente ... sus ojos permanecían cerrados esperando aquel primer beso, que desde hace mucho anhelaba; espero aquel contacto unos segundos mas, pero aquel nada que llegaba, la chica impaciente abre sus ojos de golpe para obtener respuesta, de por que tan tortuosa espera.

Él solo le miraba, con una expresión indescifrable, solo le veía, atentamente, detalladamente. La joven confundida y sintiéndose tanto rechazada como frustrada, le empujo...

\- ¡Te parece interesante ¿no?! - Grito ella desesperada, mientras levantaba velozmente su vestido rosa pálido del piso, poniéndoselo de manera extraña - Que la niñita de la casa... venga y se te declare... - Su voz empezó a resquebrajarse, sus ojos... ya dejaban ver lágrimas.

\- Para mi... nunca has sido solo la joven de la casa - Menciona el en tono serio, algo bajo... pero entendible.

\- ¡Deja de burlarte, si simplemente me rechazas, seria mas fácil para mi...! - La cabello rosa, tomo sus zapatos en mano - ¡Eres un cobarde! - Su caminar se apresuro para salir de esa habitación lo antes posible, ya se sentía lo suficientemente humillada por hoy.

El le siguió, su expresión había cambiado a una un tanto molesta debido a la actitud de ella; le tomo del brazo para detenerla antes de que abriera la puerta, de un movimiento rápido se coloco a su lado, deslizo su brazo por su cintura y la alzó en brazos.

\- Tks... que problemática - Se quejo el moreno, que luego suspiro resignado.

\- ¡Bajame! ¡Zoro que me bajes! - Gritaba ya histérica, la hermosa joven cabello rosa, al golpearlo estúpidamente de distintas maneras.

Zoro ignorándola, la llevo hasta su cama y le tiro allí; sin dejar que la enfurecida chica se escapará se puso sobre ella, apoyado en sus rodillas... sin aun juntar sus cuerpos. Ella, ahora, luchaba por soltarse de las manos de este, que mantenían las suyas inmóviles pero sin lastimarme sobre su cabeza.

\- Perona... - Susurro el cabello verde para calmarle; esta, solo dejo de forcejear, mas mantenía su cara volteada, roja de furia. - Mirame... - Menciono el, ya mas tranquilo.

Ella, tímida volteo a verle... y si, aquella misma expresión indescifrable estaba nuevamente allí, en su rostro, en el rostro del hombre que tanto amaba; el corazón se le volvió a comprimir en el pecho, odiaba sentirse así, insegura y rechazada, y pensar en todo el valor que tubo que tomar para confesarle todo lo que sentía, e incluso pedirle que dejara de ver a aquellas mujeres que ella imaginaba, le complacían íntimamente en aquellas noches de frío o también en las de verano. Además en un acto de demostración, había dejado caer su vestido de seda rosa pálido, en busca de darle a entender que ella también era una mujer completa, hecha y derecha con un cuerpo hermoso.

\- Eres un imbécil, sueltame... - Soltó dolida, odiaba que el le viera de esa manera tan... tan... ese era el problema no podía imaginar que pasaba por su cabeza con esa maldita expresión.

El elevo una ceja - ¿Me dejaras hablar... ? - Pregunto este, aun manteniendo un tono serio.

\- ¡No quiero oírte ya, sueltame te dije! - Ahora si que se cabreo, no ella, el... frunció el seño, y de golpe la beso.

La joven abrió sus ojos ampliamente sorprendida mientras su cerebro comenzaba a procesar la información, su cuerpo se estremeció y sus mejillas estaban de un tono escarlata. Aquellos labios se posaron sobre los suyos de manera invasiva, automáticamente su boca se abrió levemente, permitiendo que aquel besara y succionara suavemente sus labios carnosos, la sorpresa no dejaba que correspondiera a aquel beso como le abría gustado, pero sus fantasías se habían quedado cortas, ante la abrasadora sensación de aquellos labios dominantes ocasionaban sobre los suyos.

Ni se había dado cuenta que el le había soltado, y que este ahora se apoyaba sobre sus codos para besarla; débil, débil era lo que se sentía ante la embriagante presencia y proximidad de aquel. El beso culminó, jadearon los dos al terminarlo; ella quería quejarse pero su energía había escapado, dejándole las piernas temblando.

\- Que arrogante eres... definitivamente mas de lo que yo creía - Mencionó él algo decepcionado - Que impaciente y caprichosa joven Perona - Comento vagamente al tomar entre sus dedos, hebras del cabello de la chica, aquel que enrollado en ahora alborotados bucles, descendía pecaminoso por su desarreglados escote.

Aquella solo ahora podía permanecer en silencio e inmóvil, presa de sus desbocados sentimientos, él ya se sentía en la libertad de poder mencionar lo que debía, sin presiones, ni arrebatos infantiles, solo intentar expresar lo que quería debidamente.

\- Le amo... siempre, desde siempre, le he amado - Comenzó a decir, mas en su rostro se mostraba aun aquella expresión, ella aun no la comprendía del todo, empezaba a entender... era... angustia? lo que mostraba. - Solo usted es capaz de sacarme de mi zona de confor, con su presencia... no hay mujer mas infantil y hermosa como tu, pero... - El corazón a ella le latía demasiado fuerte, sentía que este podría detenerse en cualquier momento; y pensar que hoy solo había llegado con la intención de que el moreno le viera como la mujer que es, y no como un objeto preciado que debe proteger solamente; con que este le viera con otros ojos además de ser la hija del jefe, a su orgullo le bastaba, ya llegaría el momento que el se enamorara de ella como ella, lo esta por el; la joven aun no estaba preparada para lo que estaba oyendo y por eso sentía que podría morir en cualquier momento.

Continuara.

Hola queridos lectores, mil disculpas si la historia les parece confusa y el capitulo algo corto, tengo mucho sin escribir y menos escribir algo hetero que no fuera rol. En fin, espero continuar con esta historia, y me alegraría que me dejaran su comentarios, dudas y sugerencias.

Gracias por leerme, y a ti... mi cielo, te amo.


End file.
